ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary defense system
A planetary defense system is a system of defense platforms and countermeasures designed to protect a planet from attack or invasion. Examples of Federation defense systems ;2258 (alternate reality): Earth's planetary defenses had several access codes which were known to Starfleet captains. Nero captured and tortured him to learn the codes. The defenses were inoperable when Nero started drilling into San Francisco bay, though the timely arrival of the stopped him. ( ) ;2367:In early 2367, a Borg cube en route to Earth encountered a small fleet of ships in orbit of Mars, dubbed the Mars Defense Perimeter. It was effortlessly dispatched by the cube. ( ) ;2369:When the Deep Space 9 space station was taken over from the Cardassians by the Federation in 2369, the station itself became a planetary defense system for Bajor, and one of its main obligations was to protect the planet from hostile attacks. ( ) ;2372:Following the sabotage of Earth's power relay grid sensors, transporters and, surface-based defense installations were taken offline leaving Earth "defenseless". ( ) ;2374:Betazed had antiquated planetary defense systems, which proved little match for an invading Jem'Hadar army during the Dominion War. ( ) ;2375:The planetary defense system of Earth in 2375 was not strong enough to hold back the surprise Breen attack that occurred. Their ships inflicted considerable damage on Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) Examples of non-Federation defense systems ;2152:The Romulan Star Empire used cloaked mines as a type of defense system as early as the 22nd century, to prevent alien invaders landing on their planets. ( ) ;2267:In 2267, the encountered Apollo's hand near the planet Pollux IV. This enormously-powerful force field was capable of stopping the ship from approaching the planet, preventing it from firing its weapons, and also preventing escape. ( ) ;2364:The Aldeans, until 2364, used a high-powered repulsor beam to repel any unwanted ships from the planet's orbit, as well as a powerful shield and a cloaking device. ( ) :The Echo Papa 607 weapon system of Minos could act as an effective planetary defense system, repelling land-based or orbiting invaders. ( ) ;2369:The moon in the Gamma Quadrant, home of the Ennis and the Nol-Ennis, had a sophisticated array of orbiting satellites which inhibited transporter functions, and also actively sought out and attacked orbiting vessels. ( ) ;2372:After the Klingon invasion of the Cardassian Union, the Klingon Empire deployed orbital defense systems around the planets they had captured. ( ) ;2373: Chancellor Gowron moved the Klingon military headquarters from Qo'noS to Ty'Gokor. Ty'Gokor was protected by a powerful defensive shield and a tachyon detection grid, along with a large number of ships. ;2374:During the Dominion War (2373 - 2375), the Cardassians had developed an orbital weapons platform system to protect otherwise undefended regions of their space, such as the Chin'toka system. ( ) Other references *Breen attack on Earth *First Battle of Chin'toka *Invasion defense antenna *Orbital weapon platform *Phased ion cannon *System-5 disruptor de:Planetares Verteidigungssystem nl:Planetair defensie systeem Category:Weapons